


Until the cap blows off

by halstri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Rimjobs, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Violent Thoughts, dave is 10, dirk is 14, i don’t know what else, later on at least, self harm mentions, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstri/pseuds/halstri
Summary: Dirk gets closer to Dave after years of trying to stop himself.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 27





	Until the cap blows off

**Author's Note:**

> [ You clicked on this out of your own will. Please don’t read this if you’re triggered by content or are a minor. ]
> 
> Here’s a little story I’ve been putting off for a while now. I’m sure there’s stuff that could’ve been written better but I’m too lazy to edit it. Also, I’m still new to this website and I don’t know how to italicize writing so some parts probably won’t make sense? Hopefully that’s not the case.

You’ve always liked your little brother more than any normal sibling should like their little brothers. You love how small and soft he is, how he tries so hard to impress you, and how he has the brightest little smile behind that stoic mask. Despite this, you want nothing more than to break him and watch him sob under you. You want to paint him with bruises. You want him to want to die at the thought of losing you.

You try your best to keep these thoughts as far deep in your mind as they can go.

You know you’re horrible. You’re just a fucking creep trying to stop yourself from getting a boner whenever he tries to hug you or tries to tell you you’re his best friend. You hurt yourself every time you even think about touching him. It almost helped, until today.

You and Dave are laying down on the living room floor playing some shitty fucking skateboarding game that’s only entertaining when you’re playing with him. He always tries his best to stop himself from shouting in excitement every time he gets a high score. You spend more time looking at him than the actual game. At some point you think he gets a particularly high score because he slips up and manages to shout in excitement before quickly slapping a hand onto his mouth. There’s no real reason to since Bro isn’t home yet but he still does it out of habit. “Yooo, what’s that? Like five-billion?” You say sarcastically. “No, stupid. It’s 500 and that’s my bestest score.” Dave responds, you don’t think he picked up on the sarcasm. “I’m like a pro now.”

You guess that was the breaking point for you as ideas run through your head. Around a minute of awkward silence does not go unnoticed until you finally say, “You know, pros get prizes for being the best.” Dave pauses the game and turns to you. “Yeah! Are you going to get me something?” Your hearts running a fucking marathon, you didn’t think you’d get this far and your thoughts aren’t organized enough to find a way back. “I could give you one but you can’t tell Bro.” You tell him. Your hands are shaking a bit. You don’t know why you’re freaking out so much already, you didn’t even do anything yet. Maybe it’s the paranoia that you’d get caught any second now. “Just,” you grab his shoulders gently, his eyes looking at you with pure innocence and you don’t know how to feel. “lay down like this.”

You guide his body so that he’s lying on his back now with you on top. “What’re you gonna do?” He asks you, his eyes following your every move as you move your hands to gently grab his shirt from the hem. You wonder whether you should lie to him or not for a moment. “I’m going to suck your dick.” You finally say. God, that was too straightforward. You realize as his eyes widen in a kind of shock and confusion. “You’re gonna what? Isn’t that a sex thing?” You’ve managed to move his shirt upwards without him protesting already. You respond to him with some bullshit. “Yes, but it’s only for people who love each other. I love you, do you love me?” Your hands are pulling his shorts and boxers down together so his dick is accessible. “Y-yes I do but umm…” you didn’t notice his face was red with embarrassment. He turns his head away slightly and grabs one of your wrists with a small hand. “I don’t know… it’s just too weird… how do I know if I do it right?” He looks so helpless under you and you smile softly at the childishness of his words. “Davey, you don’t have to do anything. Just leave it to me, okay?” You reply, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Dave nods, still looking a bit scared. You move backwards and lean in so that’s your mouth is close to his small, cute dick. Oh god you’re actually doing this. It’s not a dream. You’re sick you’re fucking sick. You look up at him a last time before taking his soft cock in your mouth. He gasps loudly and grabs at your hair. “D-DIRK!” He shouts. He doesn’t stop whining as you quickly bob your head up and down on him, trying to get it over with if Bro somehow gets home early. At the same time, you try your best to savor the moment. You suck his cock with purpose as he’s gasping, whining, and moaning like a whore. Your hands are too big to work on him without taking him out of your mouth so you start licking up his balls. Unsurprisingly, he cums quickly and you swallow his pathetic little spurts as he spasms and bucks his hips upwards towards your mouth.

You get up from his crotch to see him out of breath and sobbing, face completely red. You pull his shorts back up and hug him. “Shhh. You did good Davey, are you alright?” You half-whisper to him in his ear. You turn both of you on your sides and start rubbing circles on his back to get him to calm a bit. He’s still crying and sniffling and you want him to shut the fuck up. “Y-yeah..” Dave finally replies, wiping tears out of his eyes. “It was just so much. It was really good I just..” he doesn’t continue after that. He just tries to get himself to breathe slower. Eventually he falls asleep in your arms with you still rubbing his back and you gently kiss him on the forehead. You’re a disgusting human. You can’t believe you actually did that. You stare at the wall when you start to realize the massive hole you have just dug yourself in.


End file.
